Her Boys
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Gray and Lyon fight over some dumb stuff, usually giving Ur a huge headache. Though, when they get sent to their room by an extremely aggravated Ur one night, they feel awful. So the two come up with a way to apologize that is possibly the sweetest thing Ur has ever seen from her boys.


A blizzard was blowing through at the home of Ur and her two students. Ur had laid down on the couch after dinner to rest from the severe migraine she obtained from the two little boys in her care. Lyon, the older of the two, decided that he was too old for dinosaur chicken nuggets after Ur had already fixed an entire tray of them for the two boys. Then Gray got the bright idea to force the chicken nuggets down Lyon's throat. That resulted in a fist-fight and the loss of many dinosaur chicken nuggets. Ur had to separate the two and ended up getting punched in the face by a misplaced fist, which was leaving a nice bruise on her face.

After the little incident, Ur sent the boys to their room without any other dinner. Gray and Lyon dragged their feet to their shared bedroom mumbling and grumbling about each other's intelligence. Lyon slammed the door shut and threw himself onto his bed. He wrapped himself in the ice blue comforter, trying to suppress any urge to cry that was swelling up in his throat and eyes.

Gray huffed and crawled on his own bed, laying down on his back and staring at the ceiling. All their toys were in the living room as well as their coloring books and the few comic books they shared. The only thing close to a toy in the room was Gray's stuffed monkey that he hid under his pillow. Lyon didn't need to know about the childish security blanket Gray clung to as the last connection to his mommy and daddy. But because the room was toyless, it was very boring, thus the most effective punishment Ur had to use on the two since neither of them minded time-outs or chores.

"This is all your fault, y'know," Gray said, looking over at the lump on the bed to his left.

"How's this all my fault?!" Lyon yelped, jumping out from under his blanket. "You're the one who was tryin' to choke me!"

"Yeah but you was the one who refused to eat even after Ur had already made supper!" Gray countered, leaning over the edge of his bed to yell at Lyon more effectively.

"I can't help it I'm not a little kid!" Lyon yelled, leaning himself over the edge of his bed and butting heads with Gray.

"You're nine! Barely older than me!" Gray shouted, clinging to his blankets. He didn't understand Lyon at all. He always tried to act older and more powerful than he actually was, which usually got him into trouble or a situation like the one they were in at the moment.

Lyon plopped on his bottom, crossing his arms and looking away from Gray. He may not have been physically much older but he had to be at least, like, five years older than Gray mentally! He had to be!

Gray sighed and leaned back, staring out the window at the blackness of night. The wind could be heard through their silence, howling and crying and whispering into their room. Gray shivered, the cold was still a little too much for him sometimes but being reminded how cold it actually was always got him. "We should apologize…" he mumbled, looking over at the other boy.

Lyon sneaked a look at Gray and breathed out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, probably…but how? Just sayin' sorry won't do it…" They both knew that even though Ur would accept the apology she would still probably make sure they ran laps in the morning and their main objective was to get by without that.

"I would say that we could make a picture for her since she likes that stuff but all our coloring stuff's in the living room…" Gray said, thinking out loud.

Lyon's face lit up, "Nono, we can still do it!" He jumped down from the bed and yanked Gray off his bed.

"How?" Gray asked, allowing the silver-haired boy to drag him to the door.

"We're gonna sneak out there and grab the crayon bucket 'nd some paper…" Lyon whispered, opening the door slowly and quietly. They crept out of the room on their tiptoes, hiding behind corners and tables. Lyon saw that Ur was asleep on the couch, her face hidden in a couch cushion and her body turned away from where the crayon bucket and sketchbooks were kept. "Shh…" Lyon held a finger up to his lips and motioned for Gray to follow him. Lyon picked up the bucket, careful to make sure it did not shake and make too much noise. Gray grabbed a sketchbook and the letter template and the two dashed back to their room.

Gray shut the door gently behind himself and they dumped all the supplies on the floor. "OK, what are we gonna draw her?" Gray asked, pulling out a clean piece of paper for them to share.

Lyon sorted through the crayons and made small piles of the same colors. "Maybe…maybe we should make somethin' that's all three of us?" he suggested. Gray nodded and grabbed a pencil, lightly sketching out what would be himself, Lyon, and Ur. His drawing skills weren't incredible but he could at least make more than stick figures, which was more than you could say for Lyon. The older boy nodded at the drawings and they darkened them in and colored them. Ur was in the center, holding either student's hand.

Lyon added in big snowflakes (the one thing he could draw well) and colored them with several different blue crayons. Gray added in clouds above them and colored the bottom of the page brown for the ground. They drew in hearts and daisies, the only other things they knew how to draw.

"What should we write?" Gray asked, looking for the letter template and a pencil.

Lyon drummed on his chin thoughtfully, "Prob'ly just 'We love you' or somethin'…" He took the template and laid it down, drawing a blank at what they should really write.

"Should we say sorry we fight?" Gray asked quietly. Lyon nodded slightly and leaned over the paper. He traced out the wording, writing out _'We love you! Sory we fite so much all the time. Still love you, Or!'_ Gray nodded in satisfaction, leaning back on his hands at their work. He looked out the window, hearing some animal howling. "So, how do we get this to her? Jus' hand it to her?"

"No! We'll leave it on her belly so when she wakes up she'll see it first thing!" Lyon explained, getting up and folding the paper carefully. Gray put the crayons back in the bucket and gathered everything up. They snuck back out, placing the picture on Ur's stomach gently so as not to tickle her hand or the bare skin of her belly. Supplies were put back where they came from. The boys ran back to their room and jumped into bed, turning the lamp off and forcing themselves to sleep so they could see Ur awake in the morning.

* * *

Around one in the morning, Ur woke up on the couch. Her migraine was gone, thankfully. She sat up and heard the crinkle of paper. Looking down, she saw a folded piece of sketching paper in her lap. She picked it up and turned on a light so she could see. A smile crept on her face at the picture. Those two must have really felt bad…

She read what could only be Lyon's note and had to laugh. She found it adorable, really, how concerned he was at her anger towards them. And she should really teach the boys how to spell her name…

The coloring was fairly good and the writing was obviously done with the template she got for them, meaning they had to have spent quite a bit of time on this little project. Ur shook her head, still smiling at the cute little picture.

* * *

"Boys," Ur called, knocking on the doorframe of her students' door later that morning. They groaned and rolled, neither wanting to get up. "Get up, you two."

The boys sat up, rubbing their faces and yawning and stretching. Gray was the first to notice that Ur was holding their picture. He blushed and turned away, waiting for Lyon to notice.

"O-oh! Ur…the picture…" Lyon pointed it out finally, looking down at his lap. "Did you like it…?"

She chuckled at the boys, "Of course I did, Lyon. My two little boys drew it for me." She crouched down and held out her arms, allowing both boys to jump into her arms for a hug. They curled against either side of her neck in the hug, taking in the rare moment of total affection from their teacher.

"So does this mean you're not mad at us no more?" Gray asked, still not looking in her eyes.

"Of course not. I think you two beat yourselves up more than you need to over being punished," Ur teased. Both boys sighed in relief.

"We really do love you, Ur…" Lyon said.

Ur ruffled his hair, "And I love you." She pulled Gray closer, "Both of you."

 **So I kind of love all three of these characters and want more moments between them. Being all like a little family and stuff. Like is that too much to ask? I don't think so.**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
